My new life!
by RainDropsAndLollypops
Summary: Well, this hit me in a dream. Kellie, typical girl, sings, loves sports has her life changed at 11 when she finds out she's a witch! Read on and find out how she finds love, loses love, makes friends and best of all, has fun throughout her 7 years..
1. Chapter

**[Just something to tell you before I start the story. It's short, but It should give you the idea how Kellie [me! :P] is starting Hogwarts.]**

**It was a cold September's morning. Kellie was going to the mysterious school known as Hogwarts. Professor Albus Dumbledore had arrived at her home in Ashford, a small village just outside of Wicklow, in Ireland just yesterday with school supplies for her.**

**He handed Kellie her letter of enrolment to the school. Kellie was pretty, with large, baby blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. Her hair was long, and a golden, honey brown. Kellie also loved to sing, She was in school choir and got many solos. She loved to dance. She had enrolled in a summer course for Ballroom and hip-hop dancing. She would be one of the smarter girls in her class, along with her best friend Meg.**

**Professor Dumbledore, with the help of her parents, told Kellie she was in fact a witch. Both her parents were magical, but they thought it would be best to keep it from their daughter as they were both friends of Lily and James Potter, who were murdered by the dark lord.**

**[Now on to the real story.]**

"Mom" I shouted downstairs. "I can't find my shoes!" Racing around my room I finally found my flat, white, tennis shoes. "Never Mind!" I sat on my bed and folded my clothes neatly into it. I would be going to a friend of my parents' house for the Christmas holidays, along with my parents. It should be fun, considering they were an all wizard family.

My mom still wouldn't tell me about them, or what they were called_._

_Standing up and stretching out, I walked over to my desk and picked up mascara, lip gloss, and some blush. '__That's all I should need,' _I thought to myself. '_I don't use it too often._' I put the make-up in my bag and zipped it up. Dragging my bag downstairs I put it in the living room, and walked into the kitchen where the fresh smell of pancakes hit me. _My favourite. _

"Mom. I don't know what to wear." I said, sitting at the table. My hair was still messy, and I was still in a pair of football shorts and a t-shirt.

"You should wear your denim jeans, and that purple jumper you got in 'New Look' on Saturday." My mom said softly. I was as others would put it, a younger version of her. I acted the same as her when she was my age. But I had my dad's eyes.

"Okay." I said and ran up to my room. I pulled the jeans out and the jumper. The jeans hugged my hips and the jumper hung tightly to my curves. Just how I likes it. It wasn't too flashy and it wasn't too baggy.

I pulled a pair of purple canvas shoes that I bought in 'Penny's' Next I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair, it was naturally straight so I never had the trouble that some had of using a GHD on my hair.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, added a small bit of make-up and went back downstairs. I stopped on the stairs when I heard another voice in the kitchen. It wasn't my dad; he had gone somewhere early this morning.

My eyes widened when I realized who it was. It was _Leon._ The cute boy next door. He often comes in to do odd jobs around the garden for my mom. He was, cute, I had to admit it. And I did have a small crush on him.

He was tall, tanned and had messy golden/red hair. He had chocolate brown eyes that would melt anyone's heart by just staring at them.

He was 3 years older than me, but really, that didn't stop me from blushing in front of him all the time.

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. _Thank God he wasn't here 5 minutes ago! I was a mess. Now I was, well, not pretty, but presentable._

Leon looked up at me and smiled kindly. "You look nice dear." My mom said. "You'll make a good impression when we get to the train station for school." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. Leon looked at me confused.

"You're not coming to Cólaiste Chraobh Abhann this year?" Leon asked sadly. I shook my head. "No, I got accepted to a boarding school in town." I said smiling. "Oh." He said, what sounded sad like. "We could have used someone like you on the girls Camogie team. Would have won the final and all." He said, I bit my lip.

I totally forgot about Camogie, I never asked Dumbledore what sports were at the school. Camogie wouldn't be one as it was an Irish sport, not an English one. I guess I'll find out at the train station.

"When will you be coming back?" Leon asked smiling. He seemed rather keen to find out now. "Err, summer holidays." I said sadly. Leon bit his lip and stood up. "Well, I better go. I guess your busy getting ready to leave for the station." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

I looked at my mom, she knew the look all too well. "Sweetie Camogie won't be on the schools extra activities. There is only one sport. But I'm sure you'll be great at that sport." she said with a wink and walked out to the front garden to my dad, who had just pulled up.

He was holding something. I frowned at went out to the garden too. "Dad. What is that?" I asked, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's your going away present." He said smiling. He lifted the cloth and there was a coal black kitten with little white spots on her back.

I ran over to him. "Oh my god. She's beautiful!" I squealed, picking her up out of the cage. "What's her name?" I asked softly, stroking her fur. "Mittens." Dad said laughing.

My mum looked at her watch and smiled. "Kellie, it's time to go." She said walking back into the house. She rushed up to her room while my dad walked into the sitting room. I handed my dad Mittens and ran up to my room to get my iPod.

My mom and I met in the hall way and walked into the sitting room. I was so nervous. My dad stood up and walked towards the large fireplace. It was the length of the wall. Mum handed dad a small pot while he handed my Mittens.

He took my suitcase and stood in the fireplace. I tilted my head, a confused look on my face. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We, my dear are flooing to the station. You will go with your mother as it's your first time." He said and dropped a handful of powder in the fireplace and said, "The Old Lodge!" Very clearly and he was gone.

I almost screamed. "Mom!" I said looking at her scared. She just laughed at me and ushered me forward and we both stood in the fireplace. I tucked Mittens securely under my arm and covered my face in my mom's shoulder. She said the same as Dad and I felt this weird, nauseating tugging in my stomach, like motion sickness. When I looked up we were in an old bar.

I saw my dad talking to someone, who looked vaguely familiar. I'd seen him in photo's my dad had showed me. I walked over to him, after mom wiped all the soot off me.

"Dad" I said quietly, looking at the man. "Oh, you're here!" He said happily. "Did you like it?" He asked. "Flooing?" He said when he saw my confused expression. I shook my head. "No. I won't do it again. I'd rather get mucky playing sport, than do that again." I said, wiping soot off my cheek.

"Kellie, this dear, is Professor R. J Lupin." Dad said, smiling at the man. "Err, hello." I said shyly. "Nice to meet you." I held out my hand to the man. He shook it softly. "It's very nice to meet you too, Kellie." He said, a small, polite smile on his face.

"Kellie, Remus here will be your Defence teacher. He is also, your Godfather." Dad said as Remus looked at the ground. "You've only met him once or twice. At your christening and now. We thought it would be best if we kept you away from the wizarding world until you were going to school." He finished. I looked at my dad and a look of realization came on my face.

"You're the person who sent me my wand!" I said grinning. I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and it read: _**Dear Kellie, Let's see if you're as good a witch as your mother. Good luck. R L. x **_

"Your right. I did send you your wand. I hope you like it." He said.

I nodded quickly. "It's pretty." I said smiling. Remus laughed and so did my dad. "Mom, Dad can we leave for the station now?" I asked eagerly. Dad nodded. "Okay. Remus here will be coming with us too." Mom said and she took Mittens and put her in her cage. Dad carried my suit case while mom carried Mittens.

Remus and I talked animatedly about Hogwarts. Me. Him and of course Dad told him about my love for sports.

When we arrived at the station I felt like I knew everything about Remus and likewise for him. "Dad, I don't see a platform 9 ¾'s" I said looking around. Remus, mom and dad all laughed at me. "We'll show you how to get onto the platform." They said as we stood in front of a pillar between platform 9 and 10. Remus ran directly toward the pillar. I stood there alarmed.

He was going to crash into the wall! But instead he just disappeared. Mum done the same and then dad told me to run like the other. I did and closed my eyes as I ran, awaiting the collision of the wall, but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see a large train, the Hogwarts express. "Wow!" I said. It was all I could say.

Dad ushered me towards the train. It was due to leave in 5 minutes. I hugged my mom and dad while Remus stood waiting for me. "I'm going to miss you all." I said quietly, a little upset.

"Don't worry honey. Remus will keep you safe and you'll have a great time. See you at Christmas." Dad said hugging me again. Mum had started weeping quietly. She handed me Mittens and I boarded the train with Remus behind me. I found an empty compartment and sat down beside the window.

I watched at the people on the platform slowly turned to blur as the train picked up speed and then we were gone. Out into the open. I turned to Remus and smiled slightly. "You'll be fine. Don't worry." He said softly.

I nodded and was about to ask him something when a small group of people arrived in. "Excuse me, may we sit with you? All the other compartments are full." A girl with bright red hair. She was about the same height as me. She had chocolate brown eyes. "Of course." I said smiling kindly. She smiled back and walked out of the compartment to get the others.

The girl came back in with a boy with red hair like her own and a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. "I'm Kellie Kearns." I said. My Irish accent slipping in. The girl smiled. "I'm Ginny Weasley." She said, her eyes twinkling brightly. She pointed to the boy with red hair. "This is Ron, my brother. And then this is Harry Potter." She said pointing to the boy with messy black hair.

Remus, who had been reading some news paper he took out of his case looked up at Harry's name. "Harry?" He said quietly. Harry looked at Remus. "Yes?" He asked. "You have your mothers eyes." Remus said smiling. "How did you know that?" Harry asked quietly. "I, Harry, was one of your dads friends." Remus said. "Now, if you must excuse me, I need to speak to the driver. You all should get changed. We are nearly at the castle." Remus said and walked out. "See you later Kellie." He said, and then he was gone.

That, in my opinion was weird. "Who is that guy?" Ron asked me. "That, Ron, was my godfather. Professor R. J Lupin." I said smiling happily. "Your Professor Lupin's goddaughter! You don't know how lucky you are. Fred and George say he is an awesome teacher." Ginny said grinning. "Who is Fred and George?" Both Harry and I said at the same time. We laughed quietly. "Fred and George are our brothers." Ginny and Ron said.

"Oh, cool. I'm an only child." I said shrugging. "So am I." Harry said looking at me. "Harry, is your mum and dad called Lily and James Potter?" I asked curiously. Harry nodded at me so I continued. "I'm sorry to hear about their…" I trailed off, not wanted to say death. "Oh, err, thanks." He said, nervously. "I'm sorry, I just, your name, Potter, Professor Dumbledore and my parents told me about them last night. My parents were your parents friends." I said, rambling on. "Really?" He asked, interested. I nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know anything about this world until last night. When Dumbledore arrived. My mum said I was born 2 months before you." I said, blushing slightly. "Really? I only found out about this world not so long ago." Harry said smiling.

Ron and Ginny looked at us and laughed. "This year should be interesting. You, Kellie have Professor Lupin and your Godfather, and Harry, Professor Lupin knows you.." Ginny said.

The rest of the train ride went by with us getting ready and talking about ourselves.

**[Well, hello people. This is something that came to me in a dream last night. Sorry, I'm not good at writing stories yet, but I hope you like this one so far. I decided to have Ginny in the same year as Ron because it was like that in my dream. And I don't know if I want to add Hermione in. So. Review people! :D]**


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the castle, I was in sheer awe. I couldn't find words to explain how I felt. Harry, Ron and Ginny stood beside me, feeling the exact same way.

"Pinch me." I mumbled to them. Ron walked to my side and pinched me hard on the arm. "Ouch!" I squeaked, rubbing my arm tenderly. "I didn't mean it literally." I grumbled, glaring at him.

Ginny laughed. "You better get used to it. Ron is a twat when it comes to stuff like that." She said, earning a thump on the back of the head off Ron.

"Hey! You can't hit a girl!" I said, laughing at Ron. "It's okay. I'm used to it. I have six older brothers, including this twat." Ginny said, rubbing her head.

Harry and I both gasped. We stared at Ron and Ginny, our mouths hanging open. "Six?!" I said, blinking. "Wanna give me one?" I asked jokingly. "I'll give you Ron for a chocolate Frog." Ginny joked.

We arrived at the castle and stood outside the Great Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring us in to be sorted into out houses. I hoped I was sorted into Gryffindor. My parents and Remus were in that house.

When our time came to be brought in, I was a nervous wreck. I saw Remus sitting at the teachers table and calmed a bit. He smiled warmly at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Names were called out in alphabetically order, finally my name was called out. "Kearns, Kellie!" McGonagall called out. I walked nervously up to the hat. Whispers echoed around me.

The hat was mumbling loudly in my ear.

**Oh, Look who we have here, Miss Kearns. Family ties in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Bravery, smart and heroic all in the head of one little first year. This is hard. Where to put you. Ravenclaw would be wise. I know where to put you.**

Suddenly all I could here was "GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief. That house was supposed to be for the brave and courageous.

I made my way down to the table where my fellow house mates were cheering me on. I sat down in between some boys who had bright red hair. They were twins. I leaned over to them and whisper. "Are you Fred and George? Ginny and Ron's brothers?" The boys looked at me and smiled. "Why yes we are."

Many more names were called out until finally Ginny was called. "Weasley, Ginevra" McGonagall called out. I noticed Ginny scowling at her name, I laughed softly. The hat wasn't on Gin's head long, and she was sorted in Gryffindor too.

Ron was up next and he too was sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny and Ron sat next to George. I looked around for Harry and spotted him fidgeting nervously. I was about to laugh when his name was called out. Whispers were heard echoing around the hall.

When the hat was placed on his head everything went quiet. I turned to Ginny. "Why is everyone so quiet?" I asked curiously. "That's Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived!" She whispered to me. I stared at her confused. I was going to asked Remus about that later.

"Oh. Okay." I said quietly. _The boy who lived? Wonder how he got that_. While I was lost in my thoughts, the hat shouted out that Harry was going to be a Gryffindor too!

Shouts erupted through out the halls. Fred and Georges the loudest. "WE GOT HARRY POTTER!" I laughed at the shouts and a shy Harry sitting next to me. "Harry, you look scared." I said frowning. "The hat wasn't that scary." Harry looked at me and shrugged. "I guess, I was just shocked at the shouts. I know you got whispers and stuff, but the building nearly caved in with those two." Harry said pointing to Fred and George who were laughing at the Slytherins.

Professor Dumbledore said a few words before the food appeared on the table. I gasped loudly, so did Harry. Ron , Ginny and the others around us laughed heartedly. "Are you a muggle born Kellie?" Fred asked me, after swallowing some potatoes. I shook my head. "No, pureblood. Well that's what Remus and my Dad said on the way here." I said putting some peas on my plate.

Fred frowned. "So you must know about the food and everything at Hogwarts? You looked shocked when the food appeared." He said grinning.

I shook my head. "I haven't a clue what Hogwarts is like. I only found out about this world the other day. I grew up like a muggle, totally oblivious to this place." I said biting my lip.

Fred raised his eyebrow. "That's some story considering your mother was a great Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, smart witch too." He said shrugging. Then George butted in. "You dad was too. Chaser on Ravenclaw team. Smart man too." He said grinning at my confused expression.

"Oh, well, I was going to ask Remus about it later." I said smiling at Fred and Georges grinning faces. "Oh yeah, your good, old Lupins godchild." They said in unison. I nodded.

"Yep." I said grinning. Fred and George turned back to their friends and I began eating my dinner and talking animatedly with Ginny and the others.

"So Kellie, tell me about yourself." Harry said quietly with a small smile. Ginny and Ron looked at me too.

"Well, I'm an only child. I sing. You could say it's my passion, next to dancing and playing Camogie." I said smiling.

Ginny looked at me and grinned. "You sing! What do you sing?" She asked, she actually seemed interested.

"Err, anything really. I've taken to singing anything I'm able to." I smiled softly at her, a small blush on my cheeks.

"And you dance?" Ron said this time. "Wow. That's cool. What type?" He asked shoving some food in his mouth.

"Ballroom and hip-hop. I joined a summer course to keep me occupied. I hope to go back during the summer again." I grinning at him. Harry smiled at me. His green eyes twinkling.

"You must have been quite popular in school." he said to me. I shrugged. It was true, I was. But I didn't want to tell them. I was infact, really quite shy. Camogie helped me express myself. Singing did to.

I opened my mouth to speak when a boy came over to us. He smiled at me. "Hello." He said in a strong, Irish accent. "I'm Seamus Finnigan." He said holding out his hand. I shook is softly. "Kellie Kearns." My accent strong too, compared to Ron, Harry and Ginny's anyway.

"Nice to meet you Kellie. You must be the other Irish student here." He said grinning. "What gave it away?" I asked. "When you mentioned Camogie." He said laughing softly at Ron, Harry and Ginny's confused faces. I laughed softly.

"What's Cam-og-ie" Ron asked. "It's Camogie." I corrected. "And it's an Irish sport. The female game to hurling. You hit a ball with a hurl. I'll show you my hurl and sliothar when we get to the common room."

I said to the three of them. They nodded and turned back to Seamus who was speaking again. "You brought your gear? Are you on a team?" He asked me excitedly.

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Mum told me I should leave it but there was no way I was leaving my stuff behind. I'm going out later tomorrow after classes to hit it around." I said grinning. "Yeah, I'm on the local team. I would have been on the county team if I had of stayed in Ireland though." I said with a small sigh.

"Do you play?" I asked looking at him, my eyes twinkling. He nodded quickly. "Yeah. I have my stuff with me too!" He said happily. "I was on the county team. Had to quit to come here though, but I'll be joining back onto the local during the summer." He said. "Maybe we could play one on one tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'd love to. It's great to here there's someone here who knows about Irish sport and stuff." I said kindly.

Seamus walked away and I turned back to the others. "Guys. I'm a bit tired. I'm going to run up to the common room if I can find it." I said quietly. Just as I stood up and went to walk I collided with someone. Fred grabbed my waste to stop me from falling back down and another set of hands held my shoulders. I looked up to see some boy standing in front of me.

Fred released my waist and I thanked him for not letting me fall before turning back to the boy. "Hello." I said quietly. "Hello. I overheard you saying you were going back to the common room. I'm heading back there too if you want me to show you there." He said kindly.

He has jet black hair that he had spiked up with gel. His skin was tanned and has soft, electric blue eyes.

"That would be nice." I said thankful. I turned back to my friends to say goodbye when I saw Ginny staring at him with wide eyes. I said a quick goodbye and looked up at the staff table. I noticed Remus wasn't there and frowned.

I turned back to the boy and we began walking out of the hall. We were quiet for a while, it was rather uncomfortable. Think Kellie. What to say. I thought quickly. "I'm Kellie by the way." I said shyly.

"I'm Adam. Adam Oaken." He said politly. "So what year are you in Adam?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Fourth year." He replied. "I must look like a right child to you." I said looking up at him. He was quite tall.

"What year are you in? Third?" He asked me. "Cause you certainly don't look like a baby." He said firmly. "I-I'm actually a first year." I said quietly.

"First? Wow. You look like a third year. Your quiet tall for your age, you know that." He said quickly.

"I get it off my mum and dad." I said laughing slightly. Both my parents were tall.

We soon arrived at Gryffindor tower and Adam gave the password. I almost jumped out of my skin when the woman in the portrait started talking. "I-Ugh...She moves? And Talks?" I stuttered, staring at her with my head tilted.

"Must be a first year." The fat lady mumbled. "Of course I move and talk. All of the portraits do." She said kindly. "Well best be in. It's probably cold out here." She said and I walked in.

The common room was warm and inviting. I stood just inside taking it all in. "This is so cool." I said quietly, looking around in awe. It was red, for Gryffindor.

Adam walked over to the sofa and sat down in front of the fire. I stood staring around. "Erm, I'm going to go up to bed." I said quickly, a small yawn escaping my lips.

Adam nodded to me with a small smile. "Okay. Goodnight Kellie." He said softly. "The dorm should be just up there to your left, First Year, will be on the door." he told me and I climbed the stairs. Walking through the door that that said first years.

I smiled when I saw my stuff on a bed and Mittens was asleep there too. The was a bowl of milk on the bed for her too.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas. They were black silk shorts and tank top with pink trimming. I moved mittens carefully and put her milk on the locker and got into bed. Soon I was fast asleep…

[Okay. This was long and extremely crap. Sorry. Review with ideas on what'll happen next.]


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up the next morning by Ginny jumping on my bed and Mittens curled up in a ball under my chin still fast asleep.

Staring at Ginny and scowled. "It's only 7:05 am Gin!" I groaned covering my eyes. "I know but still. We have classes at like 9:00! And breakfast starts at 8." Ginny rambled on excitedly.

"Now get up! I want to go down to the Great Hall early! And it will give us a chance to get to know each other better." She said leaving me to get dressed. I looked around and noticed everyone else was still asleep. "Lucky" I grumble to myself before grabbing my uniform and my wash bag before running to the bathroom to have a shower.

After my shower I stood in front of the mirror trying to towel dry my hair. A sixth year I had seen on the train came up to me and told me about a spell to dry my hair. I thanked her before she left.

Now I had to do something with my hair. A simple ponytail would have been too simple so I decided to put it into two loose plaits and put a red and gold hair band with a little ribbon on the side to add some colour to my brown hair.

I brushed my teeth and ran back to my room to put my pyjamas and wash bag back and get my books. I met Ginny in the common room about 10 minutes later. She was talking to her brother Fred.

"Hey." I said, a little more awake now. "Hey Kellie." They said in unison. "What took you so long?" Ginny asked. "Err Gin. I was only 30 minutes at the latest." I said raising my eyebrow. "Well that was still long!" She said folding her arms. "But your hair looks great!" Ginny squealed jumping up to look at me.

"You look presentable." She said looking me over. "I like the make up too." She noted. I had almost forgot I had put some light red eye shadow and gold eyeliner on. I was so tired this morning.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I said smiling. Ginny had her hair in loose curls and a gold hair band in her hair. She had mascara and some blush on. It was nice.

"Thank you. Now come on. I'm hungry and I want to get my timetable." She said grabbing me by the hand. "Save me!" I yelled after Fred who merely laughed at me.

We walked to the Great hall yapping on about anything and everything. When we got there, there was only a few people, most of them at the Ravenclaw and then there was others scattered around at the other three tables.

I was nervous. No nervous was an understatement. Ginny shook me out of my train of thoughts by pulling me to the table. I sat down and piled my plate with food. Last nights food was amazing, who wouldn't eat loads the next morning!

"So Gin. Tell me about yourself. You know about me, I hardly know you." I said pouring some pumpkin juice.

"Well, I have six brothers. I'm the only girl! It's a pain but I'm used to it. Eh, I fashionable clothes. Muggle clothes are the best! They have style while the wizarding world well, they don't." She said laughing.

"Charlie brought me to a muggle shopping centre before. I got loads of stuff. I have most of it with me actually. I'll show you after classes." She said grinning. I smiled at her and turned to the door. That was when I saw them. Meg! Alex and Emma! My friends from school were there.

I squealed in delight. I thought I was hearing things yesterday. My thoughts travelled back to last night at the sorting.

_I was talking happily with Ginny and Harry when McGonagall called out another name. "Farrell, Emma!" I shot my head up. "HUFFELPUFF!" Looking around to catch a glimpse of the girl, but I couldn't so I turned back to my Ginny._

_After another few minutes I heard "Kearney, Meagan" This time I was starting to fidget. Once again I looked up. "GRYFFINDOR!" But again I couldn't seen the person either._

_I bit my lip and turned back to Ginny. She was staring at me funnily._

"_What's wrong Kellie?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "Yeah. Just heard a familiar name." I said with a small frown. My mind was reeling with things now. It couldn't be them. They weren't witches were they?_

_It got weirder when Professor McGonagall called out the last person. "Kearney, Alex!" I gasped. No, it's only a coincidence. The hat was on the girls head for a few minutes before it shouted out "HUFFELPUFF!" _

_Okay. It was just a coincidence that people in my year at Hogwarts happen to have the same name as my friends._

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Ginny snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jumped slightly. "What is wrong with you?" She asked me. I shook my head with a grin and stood up running to the door.

Meg, my best friend ever grinned when she saw me. "MEG!" I squealed. "Alex! Emma!" I said looking at them. I hugged each of them.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here guys?" I asked happily. "Er, we got out letters. Mom and Dad said you were going to be here." Emma said to me.

Emma was same height as me. Just a small bit shorter. She had short, brown/blonde hair.

Alex smiled at me. She was Meg's twin. We were friends, but not as close as me and Meg was. Alex had long brown hair that curled slightly with blue eyes that sparkled. She was the same height as me.

Meg, my best friend. Did I mention that? What can I say? Me and her are Chipmunk Hunters!

She was tall. Super tall. She had long brown hair and a side fringe. And blue/grey eyes that sparkled when she had an idea or planned on getting us into mischief. That's what I loved her for. She was random!

"Meg, Alex, Emma. You have to meet someone. Her names Ginny Weasley. She's a new friend of mine." I said dragging Meg by the arm down to where I was sitting with Ginny.

Ginny looked up at me and smiled. She smiled at Meg, Emma and Alex. "Gin, this is Meg, Alex and Emma. Meg is my best friends from primary. Alex is Meg's twin and a friend of mine and Emma is a friend I met in class." I said pointing to each of them.

"Guys, this is Ginny. I met her on the train while I was with Remus." I said as Meg, Emma and Alex each shook Ginny's hand. I hoped they got on.

"So what house are your guys in?" Ginny asked my friends.

"Gryffindor." Meg said.

"Huffelpuff." Emma said.

"Huffelpuff." Alex said

Me and Ginny smiled at Meg. I almost squealed again. "Your in our house Meg!" I said hugging her.

"Yay!" Meg said clapping and jumping up and down. "Are you ever going to stop jumping up and down when your happy?" I asked her laughing softly. "Ehh." She said putting on her thinking face. I laughed, holding my sides. "What?" Meg and Ginny asked me. "Eh. Meg you still have your thinking face!"

"I know! It's my thinking face. I'm never leaving it! Never ever!" She said stamping her foot. Ginny laughed. "We're going to sit at the Huffelpuff table. Meet some people."

I smiled at them. "Okay. See you guys later." I said waving at them. I turned to Meg. "I can't believe you're here." I said smiling. "I know. I can't believe any of this is real. Mom and dad told us when some owl arrived out of no where. They told us you were here too." She explained.

"It's deadly. Oh my god, remember the time I asked you what sound does a rabbit make?" I asked her laughing.

"Yeah. It was outside English. I said Rib bit Rib bit!" She said grinning. We had so much fun times; there isn't enough time to tell everything.

Ginny stared at me and Meg and shook her head. "Do I even want to know?" She asked me. I shook my head and the three of us laughed. Meg and I told Ginny about loads of things we got up to, including becoming ECH's. [**An: Evil Chipmunk Hunters.**]

[Okay. End of another short chapter. Meg: is as the story says, my bestest friend! And yes we are ECH's!

Alex is my twin, but I thought maybe Meg and Alex could be twins.

Emma is my quiet friend in public. Catch her on her own and she's mental! :D Review please. Tell your friends too.]


End file.
